secrets of a demon
by Yami-Yugi-Lover325
Summary: Hiei is in love with princess Edina but is scared to tell her. he one day protects her but begins to lose his life forceenergy. will he tell her? some charaters may not belong to the story but i'm sure you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the end of the fight

"Wow people this has been an amazing fight" said announcer. "Yuseke do something, she's about to die" said kurama as he watched Edina being thrown around like a puppet be karasu. "Your boyfriend is worried about you." He said as he held Edina by the neck.

"You know nothing" she said as she kicked him in stomach. She flipped back and landed on her feet. "You little whore." He said. Edina watched him as he brought out a box. "Let's see your true form." He said. "No" said kurama as he jumped in the ring.

The smoke cleared from the arena only to reveal Yoko kurama and a another fox demon in his arms. "who's that?" asked yuseke. "That's Edina" replied hiei. Her sliver hair ran down to her sliver tail and stopped right before her lovely tail. Her ears rested on top of her head. "I'll kill you" said kurama.

After the fight with the top team of the dark tournament, everyone returned to the hotel. Edina was giving major heat and kurama knew then and there that she was in heat and that she need to be treated for if it was ignored she would grow weak and soon fade out.

Kurama did what he had to do and they both laid there still in their Yoko forms. Hiei thought they made the cutest couple but deep down he had feelings for her but he knew that she belonged to kurama and he would kill anyone who harmed her, karasu.

Soon they had to go home to the palace and continue to watch over the land of dreams. Kurama carried Edina all the way home. Once they reached the palace he put Edina in her bed to rest from her deep wounds. "You think she'll wake up soon?" asked Hiei. "She has to" replied kurama. As princess Edina slept the team sat at the table talking about the fight.

"yuseke you should have sent someone in for her." Said kurama. "It was not my decision." He said. "She could have died and then this land would have faded into darkness, we live here because she protects us from evil and because Pegasus watches over this land, not only does she have to watch the land of dreams but otherworld as well and takes a lot out of her, so next time I tell you to do something you do it." Said kurama as he left.

"Nice going" said Hiei as he followed him. "Man I can never make the right decisions." Said yuseke to himself. Kurama walked into the bedroom and found Edina sound asleep in her bed. He climb into bed with her and held her closely. "I almost lost you." He said to her.

Hiei watched from the balcony and a tear ran down his face and hit the floor, he jumped onto the roof so he wouldn't be seen by kurama. After a while he began to wonder why he didn't come to see who or what was on the balcony for fox's had great hearing. Hiei gave up and went to his bedroom and went to sleep and soon night fell over the snow-covered hills of the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I don't know how

Hiei slowly woke up as the sun rose over the snow covered mountains of the dream world. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He jumped in and soon came out and put on his normal clothes.

He walked with his head down as he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said looking up. "It's okay" said a boy in red. "Are you new here?" asked Hiei

"Hiei you don't notice Me." Said the boy. "Inuyasha" he said. "Good you do remember, now tell me what's wrong." He said as he walked down the hall with Hiei.

"Well Inuyahsa, it seems that I have developed feelings for the princess but I don't know how to tell her." He said sadly "well, why don't you just go up the her and tell her how you feel" said inuyasha.

"It's not that easy, if Kurama finds out he'll kill me, he's very protective." Stated the poor little demon. "Well, you should try it, you'll never know until you tell her." Said inuyasha as he walked away.

'Maybe I should tell her' he thought to himself. He stopped and looked out the window and saw Edina riding thunder, her pet horse. Hiei ran outside and sat on the fence and just watched her ride.

"Princess" he called out to her. She stopped the horse right next to him and turned to face him. "What is it?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I want to show you something" he said as he called over one of the other horses.

The two rode into the sunset for hours and soon Hiei pulled on the reins and his horse stopped. "The horses stood next to each other inches apart. "Oh Hiei it's beautiful" she said as she looked over the mountains.

Lovely shining crystals reflected over the rising sun and shone on the princess. Hiei looked at her beautiful light-blue eyes as she watched the sun rise. "Hiei" she called out to him. He snapped out of his trance and turned away his head quickly. "Princess there's something I must tell you" he said as he began to turn red. "Yes" she said with a soft voice. "I……I…….I"

Kitami: what was that for?

Vitani: you have to read to find out.

Kitami: read and review I want to read the next chapy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: she's gone

"Princess I…..I…." "Princess" shouted a voice. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." Said Edina as she rode over to them. "How are you princess?" asked Sesshoumaru as he kissed her hand. "Show off" said Inuyasha. "I'm fine, so want brings you to crystal harmony?" she asked.

"Our world is in danger, the evil demon Naraku has somehow come back, and we can't get rid of him." Said Sesshoumaru. "I will make my way there as soon as the sun falls." Said Edina. "Hiei what was it you wanted to tell me." She said "nothing" he replied.

The sun fell and the princess made her way to other world. Kurama and Hiei went with her on the long journey. On the way they encountered some demons but Kurama's killer plants took care of them.

"Princess, please come this way" said Sesshoumaru as he led them into the place. Later on in the evening the princess walked by Inuyahsas room. "Princess" he said as he came out. "What is it?' she asked to the dog demon.

"There is something I would like you to see" he said as he led her outside. Once outside Inuyasha laid down on the ground. "Climb on my back." He said. Edina got on and held on. "Am I to heavy?" she asked the demon. "Not at all." He said with a smile.

He flew over the trees and jumped from treetop to treetop. "Are you okay princess?" he asked. "I'm fine, your land is lovely" she said as she looked down. They arrived at there

Destination. Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful.

A hilltop filled with flowers looked over the horizon. "You can help us." Said Inuyasha as he stood next to her. "Your land is lovely, but my powers are limited I'll do what I can but I may not be able to out that much." She said as she turned away.

"You do what you can, my brother expects a lot, but I don't I know you are still in training, that's why I brought you here. The other day I was standing here and I discovered a new power for you." "Oh" "Yes the power of Ice."

Edina reached for Inuyahsa and kissed him. "The power is sealed within you. If someone besides me finds my power it is transferred into them until I locate it and the only way to remove it is to kiss the holder." She said

"Inuyasha, I must thank you." Said a voice. "Naraku, show your self" soon a figure reveled himself from behind the trees. "Stand back" said Inuyahsa. "Give her to me" said Naraku as he charged at Inuyasha.

As the battle continued Inuyasha became weak and could hardly defend himself or the princess. "Crystal ice." Princess Edina transformed into a lovely light blue dress that stooped at her thighs and boots that reached that height. The boots had crystal heels on the bottom and her gloves sparkled she had a crown of ice rested on her head and her lips turned icy blue. Her staff was sliver, and on the top was a crystal snowflake. Her coat went down to her heels and was clear and at the end of the selves and around the hood and bottom it had white fur. "Prepare to freeze" she said as she raised her staff.

"ICE BLADES" she shouted as blades of ice charged at Naraku. He disappeared and reapperd behind the princess and held a knife to her throat. "Inuyasha you will not follow me or she die." He said as he backed into the trees,

Inuyasha made his way to the palace weak and dripping blood. "Inuyasha what happened?" asked Kurama as he ran to his aid. "Naraku, took her" he said as he soon fainted from the blood loss.

They worked hard to find her but she was nowhere to be found. "She bound to the elements maybe they could help us." Said Hiei. "Yes but what is her most trusted element?" asked Sesshoumaru. "The wind" replied Kurama.

Leaves of different colors blew by them. "Come we must follow the wind." Said Hiei as he took off with his horse. As they passed by a river it spoke to them. "She has not been seen in these parts of the woods" said the river.

The wind led them to a crystal forest. "Why would it lead us here?" asked Hiei. They went in side and heard whispers of voices. "Stay close" said Sesshoumaru.

They continued to look for her and soon they can to a crystal tower within the forest.

"Edina" said Hiei as she slept within the tower. "Wait it's a trap" said Sesshoumaru. Soon a blast of dark energy came straight for them. "The element of darkness." Said Kumara.

Soon Edina appeared and she had complete changed. Her dress was now black and it was slit on both sides. She boots and sharp nails. Her hair was picked up into a ponytail and it dropped from its bangle up to her heels. "Welcome guardians" she said in a dark voice.

Kitami" whoa that was awesome

Vitani: thanks

Kurama: what happens

Hiei: you have to wait till the next chapter

Vitani: please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: a shocking secret

"welocome guardians" the voice echoed through out the forest. "what hve you done with edina?" asked kurama. "if you beat me i'll tell you" she said with a laugh. "but then again i feel your powers are to weak". she summoned a sword and charged towards them. sesshoumaru blocked the attack and was having troublepushing her back. "go i'll take care of her" he said. the three took off to the tower where they could see the siloutte of the princess gazing out the long thin window. "pathetic, to think my sister would call you a guardian." "sister" he said in a shocked tone of voice. "oh wait, you mean to tell me she didn't tell you that i'm her sister" smirked the girl. "i am genesis the queen of all darkness." "your pretty urly to be a queen don't you think but then again, i see how you can call yourself queen, you look 50" joked sesshoumaru. "shut your mouth you fillthy dog." said genesis growing annoyed. "heh, some queen you are, i can see it in your eyes, you kidnapped your sister so you caould kill her and rule her kingdom, maybe even enslave her people" he said throwing her back. "well i hate to break it to you but the princess does'nt give up so easily and even if you did somehow someway manage to kill her you still have to deal with the fact that you have four guardians to fight before you can claim the thorne of the crystal kingdom" said sesshoumaru. "well well, what a dirty mouth" she exclaimed. "i'll tell you what if you beat me i'll tell you another secret she's keeping from you" said genesis with a smirk as she took a fighting stance.

Vitani" if it's short i'm sorry. i hope you enjoy it and please read and review oh and if theres mispellings, i typed this really late.


End file.
